Snakes can generate fear and can cause injury to people and animals. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a snake trap that could be used to trap a snake for disposal or release at a distant site. Because captured snakes can cause deadly injuries to animals and individuals, it would be further benefit to have a snake trap that completely contained the captured snake to prevent all contact between the captured snake and other animals and people.